1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a junction for a flexible tube for high pressure fluids.
2. Prior Art
In the field of junctions for flexible tubes for high pressure fluids, such as, for example, fluids used in braking systems, it is known to couple an end element to the connection element of the flexible tube, using specific terminals for each application or type of junction.
However, in most situations, it appears to be preferable to provide for the possibility of dismantling and attaching standard terminals to the flexible tube and not specific terminals for each type of tube.
This is particularly important in the case of an accident where, due to the effect of the crash or of any other cause, the terminal becomes deformed or breaks, forcing the technician to replace the part.
The objective of the present invention is, therefore, that of creating a junction for a flexible tube for high pressure fluids which allows the use of standard terminals and their possible reuse in the case of modifications or otherwise.
Another particular objective of the present invention is that of creating a junction that guarantees greater safety with regards to its performance of hydraulic tightness and is therefore safe and reliable in all situations.
These and other objectives are achieved by a junction for a flexible tube for high pressure fluids, to which reference should be made for sake of brevity.
Further features of the invention are defined in the claims attached to the present patent application.